Change of Scene
by off-the-deep-end
Summary: Written for Jayeliwood's 'Sexy Edward' contest. 'Blue jeans and rocker tee' Edward. Bella is pleasantly surprised when she spots the breath taking lead singer of the band she didn't expect to like. Rated M for lemons...obviously. One shot.


**Sexy Edward Contest:  
Name of your story:  
Your name: **off-the-deep-end  
**Type of Edward: **Blue Jeans and Rocker Tee Edward  
**Character type: **Out of Character  
**Story type: **All Human  
**POV: **Bella**  
If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:  
Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com  
If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit  
Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories****. ****  
**

I was physically incapable of looking away, even as people were chatting around me, chatting _to_ me, I still couldn't force my eyes away. I kept doing the mental check, to make sure my mouth wasn't gaping open, shaking my head and blinking to make sure my eyes didn't glaze over. I felt fingers clasp around my wrist, slowly bringing me back to reality. "Bella, earth to Bella." I shifted my eyes to my left briefly, toward the voice, taking in the laughing face of my best friend Alice. "Are you still with us?" she teased, tugging gently on my arm again as my eyes drifted slowly away once more.

"Sure, sure" I mumbled, glancing back at her only for a second. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw her shake her head and take a sip from the plastic beer cup sitting in front of her. I felt my fingers absentmindedly twist my cup around and around, leaving a water ring on the paper table cloth. Eventually it would soak through. I'd quit paying attention to the conversation long ago, last I remembered was talk of Alice's latest drunken adventures where she had hooked up with some 'hunky blonde' as she put it, but I was sure the topic had changed, maybe more than once since then.

It was always the same, the country fair scene. We all snuck in, fake ID's in hand, for the cheap beer and the cheaper entertainment. I'd assumed tonight would be the same. I'd done this scene dozens of times before and it never changed. We all drank a few too many beers, told a few too many secrets and wasted a few precious hours of our too short lives listening to bad country knock off bands sing their hearts out on the bright, barren stage. But oh boy was I wrong. I'd walked through the gates tonight expecting to leave bored, drunk and bloated. I had not expected to see him however. The subject of my glazed eyes and gaping mouth. _He_ was the lead singer in the wannabe band on the bright, barren stage.

When we'd heard that tonight was featuring 'local talent' we'd all laughed and then groaned when we realized what we were in for, assuming of course, that we would be listening to some forty-something's with pot-bellies and mullets belting out every old school Willy Nelson song in the book and plucking along on an out of tune, acoustic guitar. We had not been prepared for 'local talent' being a rock band made up of students from the nearby university trying to make some extra grocery money. And I had to admit, regardless of the fact that the lead singer was Adonis in a Beatles tee, they were pretty decent.

I let my eyes meander slowly across his face. He was far away, but as I looked closely I could make out the shape of his eyes, slightly almond, but still wide. His cheek bones were high, giving him a permanently happy look, his nose was mostly straight, but upon examining his profile closely I could make out a tiny bump about half way down. His jaw was strong, a little on the square side, but not at all 

blocky. I could see the faint shadow of stubble just gracing his jaw line. I felt my eye lids droop with desire. I worked my way back up, taking in the soft curl of his messy, copper hair, aching to run my fingers through it. Shamelessly considering it. This was so unlike me. I continued my investigation, noticing how the sunglasses he had propped on his head pulled the hair back from his ears. I saw something glint in the bright lights and grinned to myself.

I vaguely recognized that the song was coming to a close, and all of a sudden I felt self conscious. I ducked my head, and dipped my finger into the foam on my beer, swirling it around and peeking up through my lashes to see if anyone was looking my way. What I saw nearly took my breath away. Eyes, wide, and almond shaped were gazing at me, there was no question. I wasn't sure what to do. Had he noticed me staring? Was my mouth gaping as I feared? Had Alice somehow drawn a permanent marker moustache on my face while I'd been zoned in on _him?_ I looked back shyly, and stuck my beer covered finger in my mouth, and pulled it out quickly, eliciting a pop far too quiet for anyone but me to hear. His eyes widened even more in shock and a tiny half smile appeared on his face. He winked. I melted. He nodded once before stepping up to the microphone.  
"We're just going to take a ten minute break" his voice was deep and resonant and smooth as silk. "Sit tight." I heard the crowd clap politely as he and the other four band members left the stage. I felt myself turn back to my friends, my mind still on the beautiful boy in front of the microphone.

Emmett was trying to snort beer out of his nose, much to Rosalie's disgust. I often wondered what she saw in him, and if he hadn't been one of my best friends for longer than I could remember, I'd probably find him beyond irritating. As it was I laughed along with Alice as we watched Rosalie swat his arm playfully trying to make him stop. "You've been a bit out of it tonight Bell" Alice commented, looking over her cup at me.

"Hmm," was my only reply. I was still happily fantasizing about running my fingers through that luscious hair. I sighed contentedly, and added my now empty beer cup to the tower Emmett had started building.

"Make that sound again." I jumped, nearly sending the table crashing down, and managing to fall backwards off the flimsy wooden chair as it was, landing smack in the wet grass on my ass. I groaned, and looked up to see where the voice had come from. _He_ was leaning against the table looking down at me, an amused, crooked smile on his face. "Are you okay?" He sounded more concerned than an innocent bystander, I thought, though it may have been wishful thinking. He crouched down in front of me and crinkled his perfect brow in question.

I heard myself laugh quietly, felt myself nod. "What sound?" I managed to get out, sounding a little shakier than I would have liked.

He leaned in and whispered close to my ear, "I'd initially meant the sigh, but I wouldn't say no to that moan either."He backed off and winked. I felt cheeks flood with heat and knew my face would be red as a tomato. He chuckled lightly.

"It was actually a groan" I muttered, before slapping myself over the mouth, more embarrassed than before if that were possible. He offered me a hand and pulled me up off the ground, so that our faces 

were mere inches apart.

"Moan, groan, same difference." Did he sound breathless? He sounded breathless to me.

"Um..." I hummed stupidly, his fingers were still tangled in mine and I was reveling in the closeness. His thumb rubbed mindlessly over the back of my hand, rough with callouses and yet so sexy. I wanted to scream in ecstasy. I settled for a tiny purr, hoping he wouldn't hear. He chuckled again, that irresistible, rich, velvety chuckle. "Do you have a name?" I finally managed to get out. _Dumb question Bella_ I thought.

"My parents actually gave me a number" he replied gravely, but his impish grin gave him away. I laughed. "It's Edward" he murmured close to my ear, his breath hot on my cheek. I pulled away to look into his eyes, his deep, soulful green eyes. _Focus Bella_ I lectured myself again.

"Bella" I whispered back, my free hand going to play with the hem of his t-shirt. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"What are you doing after the show, Bella?" His voice was mocking but his eyes were serious. Was he seriously asking that question? He was, and he expected an answer.

"I, well I, I uh, don't really have any plans" I stuttered.

"Well," he pulled away and I let him go reluctantly. "Don't make any." He stepped away, his stride long and fluid, and I watched him go, mesmerized by the way his jeans draped and clung in all the right places, how his belt rose and fell with his step, how the tiny sliver of his plaid boxers peeked out just over top where his shirt had ridden up in the back.

"Okay" I called back, still dazed.

Alice and Rosalie all looked at me like they'd just seen a ghost. Emmett slid another beer down the table towards me and gave me a wink. "What just happened?" Alice asked sounding awed. I just shrugged and sipped my beer thoughtfully, turning back to the stage. I heard the others resume their mindless chatter, saw Emmett's tower of cups topple over as he added yet another. He roared with drunken laughter. Usually I would have joined in, rebuilding the tower to start again, but this time I went back to focusing on the god on the stage, memorizing the way his mouth formed every word, the way he leaned forward when the song became more intense, and his tight t-shirt stretched over his broad shoulders. He caught me looking again and winked, causing my heart to pound harder, my body to flood with heated desire. I wanted to get lost in those deep, green eyes, to mold my lips around his, all warm and full and smirking. I wanted his hands on me, hell I wanted my hands on him. I growled lowly to myself and shook my head once. _Don't be silly Bella. That will never happen._ He looked over again and my breathing hitched. He was beautiful, dazzling. _Why had he asked me not to make plans? What was the date today? What's my name? _I let my mind wander, sure that he wasn't serious. What would someone that incredibly attractive, so tempting, want with someone like me?

Sometime during my daydream the set ended. I realized how cool it had gotten as it got darker and later, and shivered inside my light sweater. Rose and Alice were helping Emmett stumble away from the table, and I almost got up to follow them, figuring his invitation was probably too good to be true, but before I made it more than two steps I felt a finger tap my shoulder. "Did you change your mind?"

I jumped, my heart nearly jumped up my throat as I turned around to face him, red faced and stuttering. "N-nooo" I drew the sound out, trying to catch my breath and take in my surroundings. He touched my arm softly and I felt a shock radiate through my whole body. Gasping involuntarily I grabbed his arm harder than I meant to. He chuckled, his bright eyes searching my dark ones. Finally after what seemed like an eternity he spoke, his voice deep, almost husky.

"Thank god." He leaned forward, touching my cheek with the ends of his fingers lightly. I nearly fainted, I was sure of it. I felt my shoulders sag and my knees give out. "Whoa!" he laughed, catching me by my forearms. I giggled lightly, my eyes leaving his face and lingering on his neck, the way when he swallowed the tendons tightened, his Adams apple bobbed slightly. _When had I ever noticed tendons before?_ His chest rose and fell with his even breathing, muscular and shapely under the tight black tee. "What are you looking at?"

"Ringo's my favourite" I stated lamely, moving back to his face, reluctant to leave his body. He laughed again, a little louder this time.

"I always thought country fairs were all the same dull, boring scenes" he mumbled, leaning closer to my face. I felt the heat of his sweet breath caressing my already overheated face. "But this one is definitely far more colourful." He was so close now that when he opened his mouth his lips almost brushed mine. I leaned forward to close the miniscule space between us and hummed as he kissed me sweetly, his mouth caressing mine in a way I'd never experienced before. I felt my body prickle with goose bumps. He pulled back after a short moment and smiled. "Definitely an improvement" he mumbled, his eyes still closed as he pulled me closer, his hands still wrapped around my arms, just above my elbows, and crashed his mouth to mine more urgently this time. My hands went to his hips instinctually, and I was waiting for him to release my arms, I needed him closer. I needed to be wrapped around this picture perfect, god-like creature, to convince myself it wasn't a dream.

His tongue pressed against my lips and I parted them, dragging him into my mouth, past my teeth, fighting his tongue with mine, caressing it at a pace that was impossibly fast and still maddeningly slow. I felt like he was going to devour me, and I wanted nothing more than for him to get on with it. He moaned into my mouth, the vibrations causing my body to tighten wonderfully as I moaned back, pulling me closer to him, and pressing me up against him. I felt his hands on my back, stroking softly, one hand tangled itself in the curls at the nape of my neck as he strained to pull me closer. I'd never felt anything like it. With one kiss I was already at his mercy, and, from the feeling of what I suspected just bumped against my thigh, he was at mine. I pulled back to breathe, looking him in the eyes. His were deep; the lids drooped slightly with lust. I was sure mine must look similar. He was gasping, looking over his shoulder at something in the distance. "Come with me" he finally managed, grabbing my hand and pulling me across the now empty fair grounds. I wasn't sure how I managed not to fall in my attempt to move quickly. We ran through the shadows and I felt myself spin, my back hitting something hard as his lips assaulted mine again, his hands on either side of my head, leaning toward me. He pulled me along again, looking back at me with a mischievious smile. I wanted to ask where we were going but I wasn't sure if I could trust myself to speak.

Before I knew it my back was up against another hard surface, and his lips were everywhere, my mouth, my jaw, my neck. My hands were tugging at that hair I'd been fantasizing about all night, my back was arching. "Bellaaa" he groaned into my neck.

"Where…ugh…are we? Oooh!" How his lips did the things they did I had no idea. He nibbled and suckled all the way down my neck to my collar bone, his teeth nipping softly at regular intervals.

"Camper" he managed to gasp out, pulling away once more, much to my dismay and grabbing me around the waist. I didn't bother to look closely at our surroundings, but rather stumbled through the narrow space, being pushed quickly by him. I felt his lips on my hair, the hand around my waist rubbing shocking circles through my shirt.

He turned me to face him again as the back of my legs hit against yet another hard surface. "Bit of a jump" he bit out as his lips collided with mine once again, his hands cupping my ass and lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and moaned against his mouth again, my hands exploring every inch of his cotton covered back. _The shirt needed to go, Beatles or no. _I began to tug at the fabric, bunching it between my fingers as he dropped me lightly onto what I now realized was the bed. I scooted back quickly, not releasing his shirt from my grasp as his head went to where the edge of my shirt met my cleavage. He darted his warm tongue out and dragged it painfully slowly over the curve of my breast, causing me to shudder in pleasure. I felt my nipples tighten painfully and I moaned loudly, tugging urgently on his shirt. He placed a tiny kiss on either breast and raised his head, chuckling. I pulled the hem of his t-shirt over his head and tossed it somewhere close by. With a sigh my hands met his muscular chest, tracing lightly over every line. I needed to see, there was no other option. I pushed him off and over, straddling his waist and looking down at him. His eyes were closed; his mouth parted slightly in pleasure, and his arousal was quite…evident. I ground myself down on him once, eliciting a sharp hiss and a loud moan. "Bella!" he gasped.

I leaned forward, capturing his lips in mine and delving my tongue into his hot, sweet mouth. "Edward" I whispered, pulling away gently, releasing his lip from my teeth with a tiny pop. I was pretty impressed by how well I was holding myself together considering my extremely aroused state. Shimmying up so I was straddling his stomach, I ran my fingers down his neck and over his chest, my thumbs roughly caressing his nipples, causing him to arch his back, every one of his beautiful, sculpted muscles tightening with the sensation. One of his hands went to my, still jean clad, thigh and started stroking it gently, moving further in and up with every feather light touch. I moaned, my head thrown back in ecstasy. His other hand went to the front of my short sweater and began to push it back off my shoulders, exposing my bare arms. He kissed each of my wrists, the tip of his tongue darting quickly out to touch the paper thin, sensitive skin on the inside. My breathing caught in my throat and sped up, my chest rising and falling with the effort to keep it together. He pushed me back, causing my overheated core to grind against his arousal through the rough material of our jeans. Our simultaneous groans of pleasure drowned out any other sound that may have been playing somewhere in the background. He sat up, trapping me between his knees and his chest, and began tugging my tank top off over my head, popping the clasp on my bra in the process. My breasts fell free and he pressed his chest to mine, caressing every inch of my back with those skilled, calloused fingers. I arched into him, my nails digging into his back in passion, my body flooding with pleasure as I ground down on him again.

"Jesus Bella!" he gasped, pushing up to meet me, leaning me further back on his knees and lowering his lips to my breast, flicking his tongue rapidly over one hardened peak, his hand massaging the other one.

My hands searched for his belt buckle, tugging and twisting to get it undone, needing a distraction from the painful pleasure that was coursing through my veins. I freed the buckle and slid off beside him, tugging at the zipper and fumbling with the button distractedly. I felt his mouth leave my breast and I whimpered softly at the loss of contact, my hands tucking into the waistband of his now loosened pants and pulling them swiftly from his legs and dropping them on the floor. I looked at the bulge beneath his boxers and practically salivated. I did this to him, I reminded myself, squirming with anticipation. He pulled me to him, capturing my swollen lips in his, tugging the bottom one in his teeth, eliciting a feral growl from deep in my chest. My mouth headed for his ear, taking the lobe between my lips and sucking hard, he moaned, biting down on my shoulder and running his warm hands down my sides to the top of my jeans. He slipped his hands just inside and walked his fingers to meet in the middle and pried the button open skillfully. He had to practically peel the jeans off, but he was very patient, flipping me onto my back and kneeling at my feet, shimmying the rough fabric down my legs and over my feet, his hands somehow never leaving my skin, even for a second. My jeans joined his on the floor. I wasn't sure what to do. It still hadn't completely registered that this was happening, but as his fingers crawled up the inside of my legs I realized I'd better snap back in the moment pretty soon. I blinked rapidly a few times and shot my head side to side a couple of times to focus back on what would happen, and then smiled at him encouragingly as he kissed the fleshy inside of my upper thigh. I felt like I was floating, my body flooding with hot need.

"Oooh" I breathed as his hot lips brushed across the sensitive skin of my upper leg. "Ed…waaard" I moaned, my hips bucking lightly, searching for the contact my body craved. He poked one pale finger into the waistband of my thong and pulled it away from my body, leaning in and sucking my hip bone softly, eliciting yet another moan. "More, uuuh" I stammered, my fingers curling around the bed sheets. He pulled my panties down, rolling them with one hand, the other one pressing my hip into the hard mattress.

"Gorgeous" he murmured against my skin as his nose skimmed over my hip and down to my, now glistening, slit. I felt my body tighten in anticipation, the scene seemed to swim before my eyes. _Hold on Bella!_ I told myself, threading my needy hands into his unruly hair. He placed a quick kiss on the outer lips and parted them with his warm, wet tongue. I shuddered as I felt myself tighten again. I felt his tongue give one, two, three strokes from bottom to top, and then stop, the tip situated at my clit. He circled it once and pressed against it, and I felt electric currents shoot through my body, lifting me off the bed as a quiet, high pitched squeal left my throat. My entire body trembled and I felt cold as I stopped throbbing and I felt his tongue give one more quick lap and he kissed me once more down there, and then let me pull him to my mouth, hands tangled in each other's hair, kisses frantic and passionately crazed.

I whispered "wow" before moving my lips to his collar bone and over to his shoulder. I let my teeth sink gently into the flesh, listening to the moan it caused. Thinking it may have been the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. I let my fingers flutter down, over the muscles adorning his arms, and tracing the lines of his abs, watching them dance lithely under my fingertips. I straddled his thigh, grinding lightly onto the muscle and moaning aloud as I let my fingers brush over his still clothed erection. He jumped eagerly and I giggled.

"Take them off" he growled, impatient, sexy. I smirked and ran my fingers under the elastic letting my nail graze the hardened shaft underneath momentarily and feeling him jump again. He hissed through his teeth. I slid his boxers off and threw them behind me, not bothering to notice where they landed. His erection sprang freely forth, the head already glistening and I smiled, licking my lips for dramatic effect. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, groaning in that painful mixture of pleasure and pain. I gripped the base in one hand and lowered my mouth to the tip, taking it in and swirling my tongue around, tasting the salty substance dripping from the end. He pulsed once, softly and I couldn't keep from moaning as my core started to flood again with desire for this Adonis, lying before me, completely at my mercy. I sunk my mouth further down the shaft, massaging his balls gently in the other hand and feeling him tense and 

buck his hips to my mouth. "Oh good god" he rasped, reaching his fingertips toward my head. I felt him roughly massage circles into my scalp, and I started to bob faster, squeezing in time with my thrusts. I felt him tighten and I pulled my mouth off with a pop, kissing down the side quickly and climbing back up to meet his waiting lips with mine. He sighed in frustration. I kissed him quickly and threaded my fingers through his, lying on top of him completely, his huge erection pressing into my thigh expectantly.

"We wouldn't want that to happen too soon" I whispered, running my lips lightly down his neck all the way to the hard pebbly nipple and biting lightly. He arched his back, growling loudly and roughly grabbing my hips.

"It needs to happen _very_ soon" he purred in my ear as he flipped us over so I was on my back and he was lying on top of me, his weight pressed into my overheated body in a way that made my knees tremble. I nodded, biting my lip and whimpering softly. His hands skillfully worked between my legs, coaxing them further and further apart as my body seemed to freeze and burn all at once. His fingers circled my clit once and dipped into my warm, wet center, sending pulsing sensations shooting through every part of my body. My hips arched to meet the thrusting.

"Oh god Edward" I gasped, grabbing his shoulders and digging my nails in. He purred back in pleasure as he leaned back up to kiss me, his tongue invading my mouth once more, fighting mine for dominance as I pressed my hips into his. "Come on" I groaned, pushing upwards harder and rotating my hips. ""I _need_ this" I finally growled out, wrapping my legs around his waist and pulling him tighter. His eyes seemed to deepen and glaze at the same time. He closed them for a short second and then snapped them back open, leaning back and nodding.

"Me too" he grunted, positioning himself at my entrance, teasing me again. I growled in frustration and he thrust in, hard.

"Aahh" I sighed happily, linking my ankles behind his back and gripping his shoulders tightly. He hissed in pleasure as he sank deeper and deeper into me, his arms shaking with the exertion of holding himself up. And then, before I knew it, he was gone, only to plunge once more, deeper than before. I arched, meeting every thrust half way and pushing him deeper, craving the contact. He brushed a wisp of hair from my sweaty face and thrust again. I met him, circling my hips beneath him and feeling my body start to tingle. In he pounded, up I thrust, and then down and we were separated again and I was thrusting up again, faster each time, not wanting to lose contact with his hot, sweaty, beautiful skin. He leaned to kiss me, nibbling my lip lightly, causing me to moan, to wonder which way was up. I couldn't remember where I was. I didn't know my own name. All I knew was that every time he pulled back I needed to arch up again, to meet his hips with my own, to keep the contact, because if the contact was lost I was sure I would go crazy. My head was spinning as he pounded faster into me, grunting, moaning, hissing my name. His teeth pulled my left nipple and I whimpered, arching my back, clawing frantically at his back, his arms his shoulders, and finally settling in his hair, Yanking the curls in my desperation to get closer, to get him deeper. His eyes met mine a final time and my world exploded, white and hot and numb. I vaguely realized he'd flipped us over and he was on his back, still thrusting upwards, more slowly as I lay collapsed on his chest. I placed a kiss on his throat and forced myself upright, knees on either side of his hips. I let my fingers trail from his collar bone all the way to the 'v' between his hips. His breath caught and he arched up again.

"Bella" he whispered, pain in his eyes. I leaned forward and kissed him once more, before straightening and ever so slowly raising myself off of him, breaking the contact again and slamming back down onto his expectant hips. He arched his back and growled. His hands went to my hips and he raised me again, setting a faster tempo. We rose and fell together; he was hitting places that had never been hit before as 

his hip bones collided with mine over and over again. My back was arched, my hair tickling his thighs behind me as his hands moved from my hips to my breasts, kneading and squeezing them in time to our thrusts. I felt myself getting close again and I tightened all my muscles instinctually, trying to hold off the inevitable. This time it was his turn. I picked up the pace, tightening and releasing my muscles as I went and I felt him stiffen inside me, stretch me further than he already had. I ground down and pulled up, and slammed down again, rotating my hips on his and clasping my fingers around his outer thighs.

"Fuck" he moaned quietly as his body quaked beneath me, releasing inside me and causing me to tighten once and release again in a fury of colours and white hot light, my body quivering as I slowed my thrusting and collapsed on top of him, matching his breathing laboured breath for laboured breath. I slid sideways, still holding on for dear life as my shaking ceased and the cold, tingly after feeling set in and I felt his lips in my hair once more. "Amazing" he murmured into my hair, still holding my sweaty, shivering body in his strong arms. I fought the fatigue that was threatening to settle over me and turned to face him.

"Amazing is an understatement" I mumbled against his lips, kissing him sweetly once more.

"So Bella…" he paused, taking me all in. He nuzzled into my neck and pulled me close.

"Hmm?" I wasn't sure what his tone was implying. I sighed dramatically.

"Shh," he soothed. "Just stay. I like this change of scene."


End file.
